


Time Makes You Bolder/Children Get Older

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [14]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stealth Crossover, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, YBEB, anne time travels, tudor triad verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Weddings, a coronation, family and Henry Tudor. Various prompt fills set in my Tudor Triad Verse/Anne Time Travels.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113159
Kudos: 14





	Time Makes You Bolder/Children Get Older

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Fleetwood Mac song Landslide.

_Prompt: One character makes some kind of a mistake, and another character comforts them by sharing a story from their youth/past when they made a similar mistake._

“Papa…I wish I knew what to do before I rush into things - I’ve hurt everyone and I know Mama and Papa Thomas are disappointed in me.”

Henry looks at his third living son - Liam was tall and broad shouldered and Henry knew some of those at court who had known Henry in his youth saw Henry in the young man - Thomas might be his image but in many ways he was his other father and his mother in personality, while Liam? Liam reminded Henry of the stories his own mother had told her children of her father Edward IV.

Normally he was a man who delighted in the world but now he was standing dejected.

“I swear to you, I did not mean to hurt my lady by dallying with another Papa I was…it scares me, sometimes how much I love her and…”

“Oh my darling boy” Henry opened his arms to his son, holding him in his arms and wishing that he could mend this, could keep his children from pain.

“You have made a mistake - you kissed a lady when you are betrothed to another, but it does not mean you are forever damned. It does not mean that your lady will forgive you - if she does it will take time and you will have to understand that she may not trust you for a time. But Liam, if she does? It will return and I do not believe you will do such a thing again.”

“But…how could you know? How can you know, when you have Mama and Papa Thomas?”

His sons question, born of a young man who had known nothing but his parents happiness makes Henry ache.

“Liam…before you were born, before Tommy was born I hurt your Mama and Papa a great deal. Far more than you have - we do not talk of it because…truth be told Liam it is both that I do not wish to cause them pain but also that I feel the shame of it. “

He looks at his son, hoping the conviction in his words carries.

“You are a far far better man than I, my Liam. You will rebuild what has broken with your lady - if I could do so with your Mama and Papa then you can.”

-

_Prompt: Arthur Lives AU (Tudors OT3 Verse)_

“I will not lie to you Arthur, to not have children is a sadness for me but, Arthur? I love you and I would not want any other for a husband no matter what”

It is what Catalina (she is always Catalina to Arthur in private - it was what first bonded them as two strangers) says to him when the physicians say that it is certain Arthur will never be able to sire children as a result of his illness and the conviction in her voice awes him.

They are to raise a little girl they call Mary, whom gossips whisper is not the child of one of Catalinas ladies in waiting but the Queens child with another man. Either way, the little girl is deeply loved by both her parents and the rest of her family, especially her uncle Henry, who Arthur and Catalina tease about how much he will give in to her every whim.

Henry does marry, though it is not a success and there are no legitimate children and eventually his Duchess offers to retire. A few years later Henry marries his Anne, who is welcomed and then they marry their Thomas.

“You are a good man and you make my brother and my sister Anne happy - that is all I need to know” is what Arthur tells him.

Mary Tudor is delighted with her cousins.

-

“But I don’t want to leave you and Papa Thomas and Mama and…”

Maragaret has always been the boldest of his children - she was truly as brave as any knight or warrior Henry had known and he was sure that had she been allowed into battle she would show it. She looked terribly unsure now, using the affectionate names of her childhood.

“I will miss you - we all will, my little knight. But I know you love Frederick and Denmark will be so blessed to have you as it’s Queen. And we will write and perhaps you can visit - but know you will always be our beloved Meg.”

Henry had worried at first that Frederick would be like the other suitors Meg had had, men who would stifle his daughters light, who would try to make her into something she was not but the Crown Prince had surprised him - Fredericks sweetness and steadiness had given his little knight the gift of loving her entirely as she was, without wishing to change her.

Henry was glad but he wished she would not have to leave, though he would never hinder her.

“I do not know Papa - will they love a Queen who is not much of a lady, who…”

“They will love your love for your people my Meg - for your charm and your heart”

-

_Prompt: Tudors Scenes Rewritten For The OT3 Verse 'Seduce Me'_

Henry finds himself running. He smiles to himself as he does - seeing Anne in a golden dress, her hair loose about her and Thomas, Thomas is laughing - his hair in soft curls as they are not in the waking world, dressed in a soft gold doublet rather than his usual black.

He smiles. He will catch them and it will be all the sweeter for the chase and so they run through the halls, laughingly beckoning him onwards. Until Henry loses sight of them for a moment but then, then he sees the door and the golden light that shines through it.

When the door opens the sight is delicious - Anne, clothed only in her cloud of hair and Thomas not at all, waiting for him as though they are a feast, a gift, a win at the joust. Henry strides forward eagerly…and then suddenly they are clothed again and Henry moves to them, lets his hands catch up Anne’s gown and Thomas hose, but then, then they gently push his hands away.

“No, Henry, not like this.”

“How?” Henry says, knowing his voice is heavy with desire.

“Seduce us.”

Thomas smiles, reckless in a way Henry has never seen.

“You know we love words, love poetry and music and ideas. Ravish us with your words”

-

Prompt: Tudors Scenes Rewritten For The OT3 Verse 'Edge Of A Golden World'

Henry had never thought he would live to see what kind of king his son would be but then, was that not the lot of kings - to never see in this world how their child would fare as a ruler. By the grace of God he will and it is beautiful.

Abdication was not the usual thing but Henry felt secure - he had lived out his father and mothers promise of peace, of security.

Nine living children, five of them sons and already he had a crowd of grandchildren. And here there was no vile strife between brothers, none of the bitter struggle for the crown. There was only a loving family.

His loves had built that, piece by piece and he would never thank the Lord enough for bringing them to him.

It is later, as the new Queen Mihrimah is led out in the dance by her delighted husband that Anne turns to him and Thomas with a delighted smile.

“We are on the edge of a golden world my darlings”

-  
_Anne Time Travels: OT3 Verse Edition_

Elizabeth once tells Betty Ross (they bonded over a shared name, among other things) that she’s never been sure how much she actually remembers of the whole 1500s life and how much is stories or research or something else.

“I know the research now says kids can remember a lot earlier back but that most of those vivid memories start fading by age ten” she says, stirring her tea that the waitress at the Dandelion & Driftwood bought over. Elizabeth is so glad she’s in a world with tea. Among other things.

“But there are complications?” Betty remarks to her with a smile.

“Just…there are vivid narratives. I remember Mom & Papa Thomas showing me fishes. I could find that pond in my sleep, I swear. I can see playing at, I guess it must be Hatfield, I can even tell you how my fathers doublet felt when he held me.”

-

“Thomas forgive me but, why do you love him? The Queen, yes I understand but why…”

Audley trails off, worried he has offended but Thomas only smiles at him.

“My friend, you know something of His Majesty, do you not?”

“I suppose I do, perhaps but truth be told it is hard to know a King but I think perhaps…”

“He is like the sun, my Henry” Thomas says with a soft note in his voice that Audley has never heard before.

“He is charm and warmth and truly, truly Audley he is thoughtful and…imagine that warmth is turned towards you always. It never burns”

Here Thomas smiles a little sadly “perhaps before he had singed Anne & I a little but truly, he has been nothing but a balm since and I tell you my friend, it is a special joy to see his delight in the world, the fact that he will always wish to learn.”


End file.
